Animal instinct
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Wouldn't animal mutants be more intune with nature? Like so intune, they go into heat? That's what this is, Todd and Kurt gettin' busy due to their animalistic nature.


Todd shifted uncomfortable in his seat, wanting to go home so he could deal with this problem he had, alone. Goddam school, goddamn Lance for making him come today of all days. The older boy knew what was happening to Todd, hell, the whole Brotherhood knew. It had happened every spring since Todd had hit puberty, and that, was being in heat. Though Todd considered himself lucky cause his own animalistic urges weren't that bad, being a 'dominate' male an all. Once again, he thought how Wolverine, Beast, and Nightcrawler dealt with their heating cycles, assuming they got one. The Toad like mutant shrugged to himself, deciding he didn't really care, and went back to waiting for class to end. Twenty minutes later, the finale bell rang and Todd was one of the first ones out of the class, desperate to get home. Idly he wondered where the fuzzy blue elf was, unconsciously missing the blue mutant.

When he reached the parking lot, he saw Lance and passed on the ride the older boy offered, really needing the walk to help him think. Todd had realized a while ago that as an animal mutant, he'd bed different then most other mutants. Seasonal changes affected him more, just like chemicals and most chemical based soap products hurt him. Most frogs and toads in the wild had the same problem. In the last month, the Brotherhood had made the discovery that if Todd used vegan based soaps and shampoos, it would be less damaging to his skin, so he now took about two to three showers a week, instead of once a month. Stupid sensitivities, and stupid in heat shit. He took a lot from the animal he had mutated into, the only thing he got lucky on was the fact that he didn't change sex like most frogs and toads did in a single sex environment. Todd then kicked a stone as he entered a nearby park. It was a short cut on the way to the boarding house, and one that he often used to relax in and to hide from Duncan and his goons. As he got to the middle of the park, which was more heavily treed, a noise caught his attention. A moan to be specific.

Being the ever curious toad that he was, he fallowed the sound to a more secluded area in the park. When he got there, he was stunned by this particular spot. It was a decently sized open space, with lush green grass on the bottom, sprinkled with wild flowers, surrounded by a grove of trees. It was a very peaceful area, and seemed to be secluded enough to not be noticed by normal humans. Another moaned sounded, and then Todd looked to the other side of the clearing. On the side opposite from him was Kurt Wagner, aka, Nightcrawler, and he was making those noises. Those beautiful, lusty noises, while pleasuring himself. Todd felt his decently fitted blue jeans tighten at the site of Kurt masturbating. The blue elf had his cheek pressed against the rough bark of a pine tree, and his pants completely gone, and so was his inducer. One three fingered hand was placed on the tree, for support while the other was rubbing harshly at his leaking length. His hips were propped up into the air and were trembling while his tail was thrashing violently as he continued pleasuring himself.

"Oh Todd," Kurt suddenly moaned out, before biting his bottom lip, his tail snapping several times.

A silent groan fell from Todd's lips as his own animalistic need kicked in full throttle, while breathing in pheromones he didn't know he could detect. Now he understood why he never reacted to his own heat before, he needed to smell it to get him going. Todd didn't even realize he moved until he was right behind Kurt, with a webbed hand gently grasping a furry blue hip. Kurt let out a gasp of surprise and shot up and looked over his shoulder to see Todd.

"T-Todd," Kurt stuttered out, a flush darkening his furry cheeks quiet noticeable.

"Don't move," Todd husked out, quickly moving to remove his own pants. Kurt noticed.

"W-why?" Kurt panted out, tail moving side to side frantically. He did move back into position, but was curious.

"Want you," Todd husked back, bring one webbed hand to Kurt's plush mouth. Kurt didn't understand the gesture at all, but he took the digits into his mouth to suckle on them hungrily. Todd rubbed himself against Kurt, dry humping his hip, loving how the rough cat like tongue lapped at his sensitive fingers. As soon as they were coated in saliva, Todd removed them and put at Kurt's entrance. Kurt shuddered nervously as one slender finger circled the puckered entrance before dipping in carefully. Todd was surprised at how loose Kurt's entrance was.

"How th' fuck are you so loose?" Todd growled out angrily, while adding another finger.

"Used my tail, earlier." Kurt moaned out. Todd was greatly surprised.

"You used your tail?" Todd breathed out, cock twitching as he pictured Kurt doing just that.

"Needed to be filled," Kurt moaned back, thrusting against Todd's fingers. Todd let out his own heavy moan and removed his fingers quickly. He chuckled when Kurt let out a disappointed moan. The frog mutant grabbed his thick length and aligned himself up to Kurt's entrance and began to slid in. It was a tight fit, but Todd managed to fully seat himself in the oh so tight, wet heat. Kurt moaned in slight pain as his body adjusted to the invading length that had pried him open. Todd's heart fell at the sound of pain, not liking the thought of his mate hurt. The amphibian mutant let loose his tongue to wrap itself around Kurt's own needy length.

"Mien Gott," Kurt moaned out in pleasure as that oh so sinful tongue coiled around his own jutting staff and then tickled the tip. Kurt's body began to relax around the piece of man meat inside of him, and as soon as he was fully adjusted, he thrust back against Todd. Todd pulled his tongue back in and growled at Kurt.

"Mine," Todd growled, before pulling back and then thrusting back in with a harsh snap of his hips. He repeated harshly before Kurt spoke again.

"YOURS!" Kurt screamed as Todd hit his prostate dead on. Todd grunted and gripped Kurt's slender hips in a very hungry manner. It didn't take long for Todd to get really into it and begin to pound into the boy below him, clutching blue hips hard enough to leave bruises. Kurt's thrashing tail wrapped around Todd's slender waist tightly, desperate to grab onto the person who he had wanted for ages. Kurt's body shuddered and tightened around the invading length, much to Todd's pleasure, but before Todd knew it, Kurt began to thrash a little bit harder then necessary. The frog boy wanted to punish him, but then he remembered something. Something he had learned from watching animal planet, which was one of his favorite stations. There had been a segment on cats the other night, explaining that while mating, the male cate would bite the back of the females neck to hold her still. He wondered if that would work on Kurt, who was pretty cat like himself.

Mentally shrugging, Todd leaned foreword and bite the back of Kurt's neck, clamping down on that perfectly slender throat. Kurt froze immediately, and raised his wrapped tail a little higher at the base. Todd smirked to himself and continued thrusting in, aided by his powerful legs. Moments later, both began to feel the familiar coil of heat rising in their stomachs. Kurt let out a yowl as he climaxed, seed splattering all over the ground below them. Todd let go of Kurt's neck and arched back, screaming Kurt's name to the heavens. Both collapsed and fell to the side, still connected. Todd leaned forward and nuzzled the back of Kurt's head lovingly.

"Wow," Kurt spoke between pants, breaking their silence.

"That's 'cause you was with me, dawg," Todd replied back, arms encircling Kurt's waist.

"Pr'bly," Kurt replied, a little sleepy.

"Totally," Todd said. Kurt turned his head to gaze at Todd's amber gaze.

"Do you really want me?" Kurt asked shyly. One of Todd's eyebrow's raised in disbelief.

"Of course I want you, yer perfect fuzzbutt," Todd replied, leaning over to give his blue fuzzy elf a kiss.

"Good, cause I vant you to," Kurt replied as soon as they parted. It took seconds to gather their stuff and port to the mansion. For once, Todd was glad his animal instinct and urges kicked in, cause now he had Kurt.


End file.
